The High School Life of Heros
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: If Danny didn't reveil is idenity during P.P, then how would Amity park take the news if he and Sam were both phantoms? And who is this new girl, and what secrets does she hold? DannyXSam TuckerXOC On short Hiatus
1. The New Girl

Danny Phantom

The High School Life of Heros

Chapter 1- The New Girl

Summary- Let's say that during Phantom Planet, Danny didn't reveal his identity. Now, the gang is 17 and seniors in highschool, not to mention, Sam turned herself into a halfa! Danny now has to deal with the stress of publicity in and out of being Danny Phantom along with his new romantic relationship with Sam and her alter ego Angel. And who's this new girl? And what secrets does she hide?

Danny Fenton is 17 years old and is as stressed as ever. Since the disasteroid accident 2 years ago, he and Sam have had a steady romantic relationship and they couldn't be happier with eachother. However, the ghost problems haven't stopped. It seems like more and more appear everyday.

Sam, trying to help Danny out, turned herself into a halfa without Danny or Tucker knowing. Of course when Danny found out, he was furious that Sam killed half herself, but soon forgave her. After all, she is his girlfriend and as of recent, his partner. Danny named her phantom self Angel. Basically because that's what he called her when he first saw her as a phantom.

It's early April at Amity Park and the weather is finally starting to get warmer.

"Finally, winter is over! I was getting a rash from all those extra layers of clothes." complained Tucker as he and his two best friends walked outside for lunch. He still was a techno geek, but with a few extra mustles due to ghost hunting with Danny.

"I'll agree with you about it finally getting warm, but the rash part was too much information." said Danny as he clutched Sam's hand tighter in his. Danny also filled out nicely. He was no longer the scrawny kid he was two years ago. His body was nicely built, but not bulky. Although, he refused to show it off and hid behind oversized, baggy clothes.

"So, you guys wanna come over tonight? Mega movie marathon." asked Sam. The ultra-recyclo-vegetarian has also grown. Her body is no longer pole thin, but more womanly. Curves in all the right places and she wears clothes that excentuate that.

"Sure, we'd love to. That is if ghost hunting permits." groaned Danny.

"I know it's been hard on our little team, but it's bound to get better, right?" asked Sam giving Danny a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't even say it. Cause that will just jinx everything." stated Tucker.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" asked Sam hushing her two friends.

"Now that you mention it, I do. It sounds like someone singing." said Danny putting a hand to his ear. The sound seemed to be comming from the far end of the court yard. The three friends got up to investigate.

"It's getting stronger as we near the front of the school." said Sam matter-of-factly.

The faintest sound of a woman's voice could be heard.

_'Do you believe in magic?_

_In a young girls heart. _

_How the music can free her, whenever it starts._

_Then it's magic if the music is groovy._

_It'll make you feel happy like an old time movie.'_

Danny, Tucker and Sam had found themselfs at the front of the school and sitting on the front steps was a beautiful girl about thier age. She was sitting by herself playing a guitar. She had ivory skin and her black layered hair grazed her shoulders in a sloping fashion and had a blue-ish tint to it. Her eyes were a light navy and slightly closed.

You could tell she was goth due to her apparel.

A navy t-shirt that showed her stomach, black jeans with blue stitching, black and blue skater shoes and a white pendant around her neck with green, blue, red and brown swirls.

The three seniors seemed intranced by her music, unable to move from thier positions until she stopped.

The young girl noticed their presence, smiled and put her guitar down.

"Hi." she said with her navy eyes sparkling.

"Hi, are you new around here?" asked Danny.

"Yep, just moved here. My name's Raven. Raven Wheeler. Sam? Is that you?" asked the girl with wide eyes, staring at goth girl standing in front of her.

"Raven? Oh my gosh! It is you!" shouted the goth girl and ran to embrace the mysterious new girl.

"Sam? Who is this?" asked Tucker.

"Guys, this is Raven. She's an old friend of mine when I was little. Her parents and mine are good friends. She also comes from a well-to-do family." explained Sam.

"Oh, ok. Nice to meet you, Raven. I'm Danny Fenton and this is Tucker Foley." said Danny offering his hand to the new girl.

"I've heard alot about you Danny. You to, Tucker. Sam talks about you ALOT." said Raven excepting Danny's handshake.

"You sing really well." complemented Tucker.

"Thanks. My mom used to be a singer. She had the most incredible voice." said Raven blushing.

Danny and Sam thought this weird. No girl had ever been so nice to Tucker, besides Sam, let alone, blush at a complement given by him.

"So, what are you doing back here? I thought your family moved to Montana years ago." asked Sam.

"My dad was offered a great new job here in Amity Park. And I start school here tomarrow. I was just walking around today to get a feel of the school before I actually became a student, and I guess I got wrapped up in my singing."

"So we're gonna be classmates? That's great!" shouted Sam as she embraced the girl again.

"Yeah, it's gonna be like old times." smiled Raven.

"You wanna hang out with us tonight? Mega Movie Marathon at Sam's." asked Tucker.  
"Sure. I'd love to." Raven said blushing at his offer.

"What's with her?" whispered Danny into his girlfriend's ear.

Sam shrugged and took his hand.

"Come on, Rae, we've got alot to catch up on."

Sam and Raven talked the majority of the way back to Sam's completely forgetting about school.

"So, Sammy, is he your boyfriend?" asked Raven in a half giggle pointing at Danny.

"Yep. Nice huh?" asked Sam with a grin latching herself onto Danny's arm.

Raven smiled warmly at the gesture.

"You know, for a goth, you sure don't act the part." stated Tucker.

"I know. That's cause i'm an eco-goth. I take pride in preserving the earth's natural elements." explained Raven.

"It's like you're a clone of Sam."

"Not really. We may be alike in alot of ways, but i'm not nearly as strict a vegetarian as she is. I just don't eat meat. Not that I have anything against it, I just can't stomach it." grinned the girl.

"Cool. So, tell me more about yourself." asked Tucker seeming very interested in the girl.

"Looks like we could have a new set of 'lovebirds' on our hands." laughed Danny.  
Tucker shot the couple a nasty look before returning to Raven's attention.

That's it for chapter 1! Hope you liked it. Don't worry, i'll get to who Raven is next chapter. Just so you know, I hinted at who she really is by the song she sang when the trio first met her and the pendant around her neck! Hope you can figure it out without having to read on!


	2. Truths and Secrets

Danny Phantom

The High School Life of Heros

Chapter 2- Truths and Secrets

The movie marathon had just started at Sam's. Danny and Sam took over a giant arm chair in front of the screen while Tucker and Raven sat on the couch and talked. 'Twilight' had just started when Danny and Sam's ghost sence went off.

"Uh, guys, me and Sam's gotta... go get more popcorn, we'll be right back." said Danny as he got up, pulling Sam along by the hand.

"What's up with those two? It's like they've got a secret or something." asked Raven.

"Uh, no. No secrets here!" said Tucker nervously. However, Raven thought this behavior suspicious and she was determined to find out.

15 minutes after Danny and Sam's sudden dissapearence, the two walked back down to the theater with slightly torn clothes.  
"What happened to you two?" asked Raven with concern.

"Uh, my cat doesn't like Danny and he kinda picked a fight." lied Sam.

"Ok."

For the rest of the night, Danny and Sam would suddenly make an excuse to leave, leaving Tucker and Raven to themselfs for 15 and 20 mintues at a time. By the end of the movie, Raven was extremely curious.

'Twilight' ended around 9:00 and the boys had to go home.

"I'll see you tomarrow, Sam. And it was nice meeting you, Raven. Hope to see you around." waved Danny as he started to leave. Sam gave him a kiss goodbye that took much longer than needed.

"Wow, they really get into that don't they?' asked Raven giggling.

"You have no idea." stated Tucker while fiddling with his PDA.

Once the lip lock was over, Danny gabbed Tucker and the two went on thier way.

"So, are you gonna explain all those sudden walkouts, or not?" asked Raven as Sam was putting the movie stuff up.

"Just, some minor distractions. Nothing big." said Sam nervously.

"Sam, i'm not stupid. I know you and Danny weren't just making out in some random closet or something. It was much more serious than that. Something's up and I wanna know what it is."

By this time Sam could tell Raven was serious. Her navy eyes seemed to bore holes through Sam's mind, as if she can read her every thought.

"Fine. I'll tell you everything, but I want Danny to be here as well. I think you can be trusted." said Sam knowing she was defeated.

Raven agreed to meet everyone at Sam's house the next morning to walk to school together, and that's when they'd tell her everything.

About 5 in the morning, Sam was awoken by a sound at her window. She slowly rose from her warm covers to investigate. Her black silk nightgown falling around her knees.

"Danny? What's wrong?" asked Sam as she opened her window for her favorate halfa to come in.

"Ember and Skulker." he said blushing at his girlfriend's night attire. "Apparently Ember's mad at him for forgetting an aniversary or something. And now she's tearing up the town."  
Suddenly, Sam's nightgown dissapeared in a bright flash of white light. When the light died out, she stood floating in front of her boyfriend in a white tubetop with an AP logo on her chest, jeans with one leg white and the other black, black fingerless gloves that reached the middle of her bicep, and black boots with a 3 inch heel. Her once midnight black hair is now snow white and her rare lavender eyes were replaced by a rich teal.

"Better get a move on if we wanna make it back in time for school." said Danny offering a hand to his girlfriend. The two phased out of Sam's room and flew to the park.

The two halfas arrived at the park just in time to see Ember distroying the fountain with her power chords.

"Sorry Ember, but your concert is cancelled!" shouted Angel blasting Ember's guitar with an ecto ray.

"Oh, great. The two dipsticks. How's couple life, loosers?" she mocked.

"Better than yours, apparently. Why are you distroying the park, when you should be distroying your boyfriend?" asked Danny.  
"Because the dipstick ran off, baby pop. And when I find him, he's gonna wish he was never put together!" shouted Ember as she stroked another chord on her guitar.

This one was purple, her usual attacks are blue, so this was strange to the two halfas.

It hit Danny and Angel square on and they flew back about 10 yards, crash landing on a park bench.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sam holding her head. She looked down to see her human self as well as Fenton, instead of Phantom.

"She neutralized our powers!" shouted Danny in shock.

"You got it, baby pop. So, for the next hour, your powers are useless. No one can stop me now!" shouted the ghostly pop diva.

"I wouldn't be so sure." said a mysterious voice. Ember turned around to see a dark figure.

"Who are you? Some sort of reinforcement?" she asked ready to strike again.

"Sorta." said the shadowy figure. The clouds above the early morning sky seemed to move on thier own, letting the vauge moonlight wash over the figure.

Reveiled, was a girl about 17 with short navy hair, ivory skin, and navy eyes with light blue swirls. The girl adorned a short white tube top with red, orange, green, blue and purple swirls. Her white skirt was short and was cut at an angle. It too had the same swirls as her top. White gloves reached her bicep. The girl wore no shoes, but instead had white ribbons going up her feet and legs.

The girl was beautiful, in a mysterious way.

"Who are you?" asked the girl pointing at Ember.

"I'm Ember McClain! The ghost zone's most powerful pop diva! And who are you, some reject from the goth population?"

"My name is Aurora. And you'll find out about my powers the hard way. Aquas subterra!" shouted the girl and the water from the distroyed fountain seemed to obey her. The water surrounded Ember and formed a barrier of ice around her. Then, the earth beneath the girl rose and attacked Ember with a wall of mud, dirt and rock.

This knocked the ghostly pop princess back a few hundred feet, knocking her unconsious.

Danny took advantage of this and sucked Ember into the Fenton Thermos.

He and Sam turned to see the mysterious girl floating a few inches above the ground a few feet away.

Suddenly, a loud cheer was heard from behind the three. Apparently, the battle had taken about 2 hours and was now 7:00am. A school bus filled with students from Casper High were piled in it cheering and waving to the new hero. The bus had stopped the second Aurora appeared.

"Uh, thanks. Aurora, is it?" asked Danny offering his hand.

"Yeah. Who are you? I mean, who were you before?" asked the girl.

"Oh, well, we're the protectors of this city. We're known as Danny and Angel Phantom." explained Danny.

"I see. You're halfas."

"Yeah, how did you know that? And a better question would be, who or what are you?" asked Danny.

Aurora smiled at the two, looked to make sure the bus was gone, and crossed her arms, a bright flash of light surrounded the girl and when it cleared, Raven Wheeler stood before them.

"Raven!?" shouted the two halfas.

"Yep. I suppose all three of us had secrets." smiled Raven.

"So, you're a witch?" asked Sam.

"No, i'm a bender of elements. I control earth, wind, water, fire, sound, light and dark." explained Raven.

"Woah, since when do you have these powers?" asked Sam becoming hysterical.

"I found out about them a few years ago. It was actually the summer I left for Montana I have no idea where they came from or why I have them. All I do know is that I try to do good with them." explained Raven.

For the next several hours, Danny, Sam and Raven sat in the park explaining everything to eachother. By the end of the night, Raven had become part of Team Phantom.


	3. Some Call it Magic

Danny Phantom

The High School Life of Heros

Chapter 3- Some Call It Magic

At exactly 7:30, the three friends met up with Tucker at his house. As usual, Tucker was oblivious to what had just happened.

The walk to school was short and sweet. The whole way thier, Tucker was completely mesmerized by Raven, while Sam and Danny snickered behind thier backs, calling them 'lovebirds'.

They thought it was about time Tucker got a taste of his own medicine.

Raven walked by herself to 'guidance' to recieve her schedual.

"Lancer, huh?" asked the girl to the counceler.

"Yes, he's in room 178 on the main hallway. It's fairly easy to find." replied the older woman.

Raven gathered up her books and schedual and trotted down the hall to Lancer's class. The door was reluctantly wide open, so she walked right in.

"Ah, this must be the new student. Class, this is Raven Wheeler. She moved here from Montana just a few days ago." explained Lancer putting a hand to her shoulder.

"Raven, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" asked the overweight man.

Raven kinda looked skeptical, but soon noticed three familiar faces in the back of the room smiling at her, encouraging her.

Raven took a deep breath and started to talk.

"My name is Raven, i'm 17, and I have 3 best friends, Sam, Danny and Tucker. My passion in life is singing and protecting the environment. I'm a vegitarain and an eco-goth."

"Another goth? When are we gonna finally get rid of these loosers and finally let Casper High be normal for once?" asked a latino girl in the front row.

Raven assumed this was the infamous Paulina she's heard Sam rant about so much.

"Hard to say, I guess it would be when you decide move out of town." Raven smirked to herself.

Laughs and giggles were heard throughout the class, especially from Danny, Tucker and Sam.

Lancer forced back a laugh himself when he asked her, "Why don't you demonstrate your singing voice for us? I'm sure we would all like to hear it."

The eco goth pondered this for a moment, and then opened her mouth to sing. Her melodic voice entranced everyone in the class.

"_Some call it magic, the things I see. _

_And I don't understand it, why it happens to me._

_Some call it magic, and I don't know how._

_But I know that I have it and it all works out._

_I've got my family and my friends with me._

_They're the only ones who know my secret._

_Try to find a way to bring it out and say_

_You know you're special and belive it._

_Some call it magic, the things I see_

_And I don't understand it, why it happens to me._

_Some call it magic, and I don't know how._

_But I know that I have it and it all works out."_

Raven stopped singing to notice the girls in the class had thier mouths wide open in shock and most of the boys had a lovestruck gaze painted over thier face.

"That was wonderfull, Mrs. Wheeler. It looks like we have a natural born singer in our mists. How about you take a seat behind Mrs. Manson." said Lancer.

Raven nodded and walked quickly to the back of the room and took her seat behind her friend.

"Did you see thier faces? They love you!" whispered Sam.

Raven smirked at the comment.

"At least I managed to put Mrs. Pretty in Pink, over there in her place."

Raven pointed to a shocked Paulina who still had her mouth agape.

Sorry this chapter is soo short, but the next one will be better!

Peace!


	4. After the Storm

Danny Phantom

The Highschool Life of Heros 

Chapter 4- After the Storm

The lunch bell rang right after Lancer's class and hundreds of students poured into the cafeteria. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Raven sat at thier usual table in the back laughing and having a good time.

A few minutes into lunch hour, the cafeteria suddenly got very dark, dispite the florescent lights.

"What the hell?" asked Danny looking at the afternoon sky through the large windows in the cafeteria. The once clear blue sky was replaced by a black sky and gusting winds. A light blue mist appeared from both Danny and Sam's mouth.

"What was that?" asked Raven noticing the mist.

"Ghost scence. It tells us a ghost is near." explained the goth beauty.

"So, where is it?"

"I don't know, but we gotta find out. Cover for us." said Danny taking Sam's hand running out of the room to find a place to go ghost. Raven was about to get up and join them, but Tucker stopped her.

"Don't worry, this kinda thing happens all the time. I'm sure those two can handle it." Tucker said calmly taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Maybe." replied Raven with a worried look.

The two hybrids ducked into the nearest bathroom and transformed. Normal clothes were replaced by black and white hazmat suits and once black hair went snow white. Sam's eyes glowed a rich teal and Danny's were an electric green.

"Ok, what ghost is it this time?" asked Danny as he and Angel phased out of the building.

"So, come to challange me again, young Phantom? I hate to tell you, but you and your little girlfriend are no match for my mastery over the elements." cackled a ghostly voice. A large tornado like creature floated in front of them. It was surrounded by black storm clouds and lightning.

"Vortex. Should've guessed." groaned the boy phantom.

"I will be hailed as a hero in the ghost zone for defeating the Legendary Danny Phantom and his girlfriend." laughed Vortex.

"For you information, my name is Angel Phantom. And I think it's time you were reintroduced to the Fenton Thermos!"

"Your tiny ghostly trap can not hold my infinate power!" Vortex then waved his hands around and a large bolt of lightning struck the two phantoms sending both bodies crash landing on the school's lawn.

"Ow. That packed a punch." said Danny holding his head.

"No duh. Hit 'em with an icy ghost wail?" asked Sam smiling.

"You read my mind." he smirked.

Danny and Sam flew up face to face with Vortex and created a rather large ice ray in the palms of their hands. Once the two were fused together, Danny drew in a deep breath and let the energy flow from his vocal chords supercharging the ice rays. This covered Vortex in a 3 inch thick cage of ice.

Just as Danny thought they'd won, Vortex broke free.

"I guess this isn't gonna be as easy as I first thought." he said shocked.

"Yeah, that's because you two are out of your elements." came a familiar voice. Both hybrids then came eye to eye with Aurora.

"Ok you over grown tornado, let me show you the real mistress of the elements." grinned the sorceress. She made a few hand signs and chanted.

"Pyras, haios, vestroya, sound, aquas, subterra, ventus."

A wave of fire, water, earth, wind, light, darkness and sound waves soon covered Vortex. His screams of terror could be heard from inside the school and many onlookers congrigated outside to watch the fight.

Soon, the wave of energy became too much for Aurora to controll. The elemental cloud burst, sending a shockwave through the air hitting all three heros causing them to lose control of thier tranformations as they were sent flying back into he ground. Vortex fell from the sky, defeated and landed in a broken heap on the ground in front of the student body. Tucker stepped out from the crowd with the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost inside.

Many were shocked to see Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Raven Wheeler lying unconsious in three human sized craters a few feet from the school.

"Danny! Sam! Raven!" cried the techno geek. Tucker tended to his fallen comrades while Casper High looked on in awe.

"Those loosers are the town's heros?" asked a stunned Dash with his mouth wide open.

"So what? All you've ever done is make thier lives living hell! So why do you even care?" spat Tucker, clearly outraged.

Dash was at a loss for words.

Raven seemed to respond to Tucker's gental touch.

"Raven! Are you alright?" asked Tucker helping the young girl up. Her clothes were torn and tattered and her hair was severely windblown.

"Uh, yeah. I think so. OMG! Danny! Sam!"

Raven knelt by them with Tucker at her side.

"Will they be ok?" asked Kwan who suddenly appeared from the crowd.

"Aquas healing." chanted Raven while swirling her hands around in the air. Almost like magic, she drew pure water from the air around her and it formed to her hands like glue. Placing the palms of each hand on Danny and Sam's foreheads, the water glowed a bright blue while her navy eyes glowed white.

A few moments passed and the water fell from around her hands.

"They'll be fine." she said standing up.

"What did you do to them?" asked Kwan.

"I healed thier minor injuries. For right now, they're just exhausted both mentally and physically. They need rest."

"We need to get them both home." spoke Tucker.

"We'll help." offered Dash pointing to himself and Kwan.

"You will?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, I feel like shit for wailing on 'em for 4 years. I wanna pay off my depts." Dash explained with a serious look on his face.

Tucker's temper was about to blow before Raven placed a cool hand on his shoulder to calm him. Just by looking at him, she told him to trust Dash and Kwan.

Tucker moved aside as Dash gently picked up Danny bridal style with Kwan holding Sam in the similar fashion. Both jocks along with Tucker and Raven walked side by side to Fenton Works. Luckily, Jack and Maddie were out for the day so thier would be no need for an explanation.

"Just lay them on the sofa here." muttered the elemental misstress. Dash and Kwan obeyed her commands and left the home without too much more said.

The techno-geek and elemental heiress watched both hybrids like a hawk for the rest of the afternoon, wanting to be right at thier side the second they woke up.


	5. Dirty Little Bets

Danny Phantom

The High School Life of Heros

Chapter 5- A Dirty Little Bet

For the next several hours, Tucker and Raven sat by Danny and Sam's side, unmoving. Danny was the first one to come around.

"Uh, I feel like I got hit by the Fenton RV." stated the ghost boy holding his head in his hands.

"That's close enough." laughed Tucker.

"What happened?" asked Danny as his vision refocused.

"Vortex attacked the school. You and Angel couldn't fend him off by yourselfs, so I helped out. Unfortunatly, my powers got the best of me and the aftershock kinda threw us back a few feet into the ground." explained the navy sorceress.

"Where's Sam?" gasped Danny as his memories came flooding back to him.

He looked to his side to see his girlfriend laying peacefully on the sofa.

"Sam?" he called softly. His voice seemed to stur her. Sam's violet eyes opened to see Danny, Tucker and Raven starring down at her.

"You're alright!" exclaimed Danny as he took her in a hug.

"I'm fine, Danny." laughed Sam as she saw the ghost boy close to tears.

The next day, Team Phantom walked the halls of Casper High only to have many students stop and stare. It wasn't until the three reached Lancer's class that the crowd had started cheering thier names.

"Well, well. It seems my suspicions were right." sounded a familiar voice.

"Mr. Lancer?" asked the four when they turned around, comming face to face with thier overweight teacher.

"I always thought you three were hiding something. And it turns out I was right. Not only that, but it seems Mrs. Wheeler also had a secret." he said with a smirk.

"So, I guess our secret really is out?" asked Danny scratching the back of his head.

"It looks that way. But if anything, it makes you even more of a hero. It's undeniably nobile of you to protect this town for over 4 years. But what I have to know is why?" asked the man.

"Really I don't know. This all started as an accident. After all these rampid ghosts started showing up, thanks to my parent's portal. I just assumed it was up to me to fix what my parent's started. Sam and Tucker stubbornly tried to help me, even though it put them in danger on a regular basis. It wasn't until about a year ago that Sam aquired powers of her own the same way I got mine. Then we met Raven a few days ago. Her powers had always been dormient inside her, but none of us ever knew."

"I see. You have my full respect, Danny Phantom. And you three also, Angel, Aurora, and Tucker." said the man.

An hour later, Sam and Raven stood inside the girls' bathroom talking randomly.

"I didn't know they allowed freaks in here." scoffed an annoying voice.

"What do you want, Paulina?" asked Raven in an i-don't-give-a-damn- voice.

Paulina stood with her hands on her hips with her friend Star behind her.

"So, you must think you're hot stuff now that you're popular, huh? But the only reason you are is because you're half ghost and your boyfriend is the town hero." Paulina spat.

"Yeah, sure... whatever helps you sleep." said Sam smiling at Raven.

"I bet you two couldn't be popular for real if you tried!" laughed Star.

"Oh, is that a bet?" asked Sam.

"Damn straight it is! I bet that we can so be popular. In fact, we'll be even more so that you two! And just to sweeten the pot, you two have to dress like us for a whole day, starting tomarrow!" shouted Raven getting a little carried away. Sam remembered that Raven had a big competitive edge that often got her in trouble.

"Deal. You two come to school dressed like us, get the popular crowd to take you in, and we'll dress like you. And when you fail, you have to break up with Danny and go out with eachother!" laughed Paulina.

"And when you lose, you have to stop chasing after Danny and leave the school."

"Deal."

The two witches left the bathroom, leaving a very frustrated Sam.

"What the hell did you do?" screamed Sam.

"Sorry! I just got carried away! You know I have an overly active competitive drive!" defended Raven.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We have to go through with it, I just hope we can win." signed Sam.

"Don't worry, we will." said Raven with a mischeivous grin.

The next morning, Sam and Raven walked to school by themselfs. Sam had told Danny and Tuck that she and Raven wanted some 'girl time' that morning and to wait for them at thier lockers.

The courtyard of Casper High came to a stand still as the two best friends came on school grounds. Standing before the entire student body were two totally different people. Sam had dyed her hair dirty blonde the night before and wore a white mini skirt, 3 inch purple heels, lavender tube top that showed her stomach and bright pink lipgloss.

Raven's hair was dyed chocolate brown and wore a short cerulean blue dress that had spagetti straps, a black belt that went across her hips, black 3 inch heels and silver hoop earings.

Many jaws dropped as the two girls entered the school. Danny and Tucker were standing just where they promised they'd be, with Danny's back turned to them. Tucker, however saw the two 'new' girls and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong, Tuck?" asked Danny waving a hand in front of his face.

Tucker said nothing, just pointed to something behind Danny. The ghost boy turned and nearly fell over hiself at the sight.

He didn't quite know what to make of this. He knew this was Sam, just by looking at her eyes, and assumed the other girl was Raven.

"What the hell is this?" he asked looking at his girlfriend with wide eyes.

"Like it?" asked Sam blushing.

"Well, yes...no... I don't know. But why?"

"It's a bet." replied Raven sadly.

"Paulina?" asked Danny with glowing green eyes.

"Yeah. But, she has to dress like us today, if that's any consultation." said Sam.

Just as the words escaped from Sam's mouth, hundreds of laughs could be heard as Paulina and Star came strutting through the doors. Both had on clothes similar to Raven and Sam's usual goth attire. But the looks didnt' suit them at all. It made them look like posers.

Team Phantom laughed as hard as they could at the sight.

"Wow, remind me to let you make more bets with Paulina in the future." said Danny inbetween laughs.

Once the laughter died down, many jocks and other random boys surrounded Raven and Sam.

"Hey, beautiful. Haven's seen you around before." said a blonde jock known as Dash.

"What the hell, Dash? It's me, Sam?"

Dash seemed to be taken back for a moment.

"What?! No-one as hot as you could be that freak/geek Sam!" shouted the blonde.

"Oh yes she could!' shouted Danny in defense kissing his girlfriend.

"Oh, well in that case, you wanna hang out with us?" asked Kwan. A million pleas could be heard from the boys in the background.

Sam leaned over to Danny and whispered in his ear.

"It's only for today. I promise all this will over by tomarrow."

Danny nodded approvingly and gave her one last kiss before letting her go with the jocks.

"And why don't a hottie like you have a boyfriend?" asked Kwan.

"Actually, she does, so back off, Chan!" shouted Tucker putting his arm around Raven in defense.

She blushed at the movement.

"Come on, you can do soo much better than Foley! Hang out with us and we'll show you what real guys are like." he cooed.

Raven whispered in Tucker's ear the same thing Sam had told Danny and his arm dropped from her shoulders.

For 3 hours straight, Sam and Raven walked around with the jocks while Danny and Tucker longed for thier company again. Paulina and Star were laughed and snickered at for the rest of the day until the final bell rung.

Sam and Danny walked down the street hand in hand talking like they haven't seen eachother in years while Raven and Tucker were doing the same.

"So, is this look permanent?" asked Danny as he dropped his girlfriend off at her house.

"You'll just have to wait until tomarrow and see." she said winking at him just before closing the door.


End file.
